Mi Angel
by 93DarkRose
Summary: Ella es un angel, Pura, Inocente y hermosa. El es un demonio, Cruel, Frio y un monstruo. Solo una mirada y ella sabe su dolor, Solo un toque y su mundo se desvanece, Solo un Te quiero y Su corazón vuelve a amar. GaaxHina Lemon en el capitulo 4
1. Encuentro

Naruto no me pertence!

Historia por AnimeFanPR

La noche estaba oscura. La unica luz que habia era la de la luna y las luces en la calle.

Hinata Hyuga se dirigia camino a su casa luego de pasar todo el dia en el hospital con La hokage y Shizune ayudando a los pacientes. Siempre le habia encantado eso de ayudar gente, le daba un sentimiento de que no era inutil como su padre le decia. Ya ella se habia dado por vencida tratando de demostrarle que habia cambiado. Tenia el apoyo y la aprovacion de Neji lo cual era suficiente para estar satisfecha con su progreso.

Estaba tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos que no observo la figura que estaba sentada en uno de los columpios en el pequeño parque al lado de la carretera. Al escuchar el sonido de unas hojas crujir voltio su mirada hacia el parque pero no vio a nadie, La persona habia desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado alli.

Hinata ignoró el sonido y siguió caminando diciendose asi misma que era solo producto de su imaginación debido al cansancio.

Detras de ella, sin embargo la misma persona que estaba sentada en el columpio la observaba, Ojos de un color azul marino, azul cielo, ojos llenos de soledad y de odio observaban cada paso y cada detalle mientras Hinata caminaba.

Hinata estaba cansada asi que decidio sentarse en el parque por un momento.

Se sento sobre uno de los banquillos rodeado de flores especificamente unas lilias violetas.

Hinata las obervo por un momento. Segun Neji le decia ella era como las lilias. Hinata no se consideraba bonita o inteligente. Siempre su autoestima estaba por el piso y sobretodo cuando Neji le dio que nadie puede cambiar su destino por mas que traten. Despues de esa pelea con su primo en la preliminar de los Examenes Chunnin Hinata se dio por vencida.

Sin embargo Kiba su compañero de equipo siempre estuvo a su lado y le dijo que no se riendiera. El le dio esperanza y la hizo sentir como una princesa. Luego en la final de los examenes Naruto venció a Neji y lo hizo cambiar. La joven se sintió aun mas agradecida y enamorada del Ninja Rubio. Gracias a el Neji le da su apoyo y la ha ayudado a creer en ella misma.

Nuevamente la Hyuga se perdio en sus pensamientos y no notó como una sombre se iba acercando a ella.

Hinata abrió los ojos bruscamente, al frente suyo unos ojos solitarios se encontraron con los llenos de vida de ella. Ella tembló un poco y se abrazo del chaleco que tenia puesto. Inmediatamente reconoció a la persona. Ojos azul, Pelo rojo, Mirada de asesino, Olor a sangre.

" Gaara-Sama"

El sonrió al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de la Hyuga, Su nombre tan corrupto tan sucio y su voz tan limpia tan inocente.

Se fue acercando lentamente, mas, mas y mas hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Hinata se levanto del banquillo y abrazo su chaleco aun mas, una extraña brisa los abrazaba para hacer el momento mas atemorizante para ella, mas sarcastico para el. Ella bajo su cabeza temorosa y cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de tranquilizarse.

" Buenas Noches Gaara-sama "

Tras decir esas palabras salio corriendo de alli lo mas rapido que sus pies la pudieran llevar, no miraba atras por miedo de encontrase nuevamente con esa mirada tan fria.

" Por que huyes? "

Se detuvó en seco frente a ella estaba Gaara, mirandola con odio, con desprecio.

" N-No, Es S-s-solo q-que t-ten-go prisa "

Su voz sonó mas angustiada y asustada de lo que ella penso que seria, El continuó mirandola friamente y se empezó a acercar a ella de nuevo, observando como en un intento de controlar su miedo ella cerraba los ojos y decia palabras muy silenciosas para ser interpretadas.

Gaara se detuvo a pocos centimetros de ella, Pero tan cerca que podia sentir el calor del cuerpo de la Hyuga

Tomo la quijada de la muchacha y la levanto para que lo mirara, Ella dejó sus ojos cerrados. Al sentir el toque de su mano tan fria los cerro aun mas y unio sus dedos en desespearción

Gaara tomo su tiempo obeservandola

Miro detalladamente su cara, Tan palida, sus ojos aun cerrados, la perfecta forma que tenian sus cejas, La nariz tan pequeña y formada que ella tenia, Sus labios carnosos que tenian un color rosado, Tan atractivos para probar. Sus mejillas no eran las mas pequeñas que habia visto pero se veian hermosas, tenian el volumen indicado y la forma adecuada.

Luego observó como el cabello de ella, danzaba con el viento, tan suave, tan puro.

A la distancia en que se encontraban podia olerla, Olia a vainilla y a rosas, Un olor hipnotizante.

Hinata abrió sus ojos y se encontro con unos ojos azulados.

Observó como el cabello rojizo se movia con el viento, Sus ojos azules reflejaban soledad y odio, Su tatuaje en la frente, Quedó fascinada con su nariz, era perfecta. Luego observó los labios del joven. Algo en ella se encendió y deseo besarlos, pero se contuvo.

En resumen el era un chico muy guapo, pero muy frio y calculador.

Ella era una chica guapa, pero muy timida y fragil

" Dime, Que ves cuando me miras Hyuga "

Hinata observó los ojos del joven y no podia evitar pero ver soledad, Pero muy a fondo, tan a fondo que ni el Byakugan de ella podia ver, Habia un humano, un niño convertido en hombre por el odio, que solo queria ser amado.

" Soledad "

La expresión de el se endureció

" Odio "

Una sonrisa cubrió los labios del joven

" Dolor "

La sonria se desvaneció

" Lagrimas "

El soltó su quijada

" Falta de cariño "

El 'kanji' en su frente comenzo a arder

Ella bajó su mirada y se sintió culpable por la reacción del joven

" Gaara " Ella susurró tan bajo que no se podia escuchar ni en el silencio de la noche

El no lo comprendia, como podia entender tambien lo que el sentia, Era la primera persona capaz de decir lo que sentia y la primera persona que no lo llamó mostró.

Gaara

No Gaara el mostro

SImplemente Gaara

Hinata roso su mano levemente con la de el y salio corriendo del lugar, Dirigiendose a su casa

Estaba segura que el no la seguiria pues estaba petrificado para notar que ella lo habia dejado solo

Su mente se seguia preguntando Por que, Por que el estaba tan solo, Por que no le gustaba que le dijeran la verdad, Por que no la mato si tenia la oportunidad, Sobretodo, Por que, Por que lo entendia.

" Te entiendo Gaara, yo tambien he estado ahi "

Luego de llegar a su casa tomo una ducha rapida y se acosto en su cama, estaba pensamdo en su encuemtro con Gaara

El sueño la derrotó y se quedo dormida

No observo como por la ventana Ojos azul cielo la observaban, Gaara estaba sentado en el techo de la casa proxima a la de Hinata y como su ventana estaba abierta el la podia obsevar mientras dormia tranquilamente.

Se toco el tatuaje en su cabezo y Suspiró

" Hinata Hyuga "


	2. Propuesta

Naruto no me pertence!

Historia por AnimeFanPR

* * *

Al otro dia de su encuentro con Gaara, Hinata todavia estaba pensando en el mientras corria con prisa dirigiendose a su area de entrenamiento con su equipo.

Por primera vez desde que se formó el equipo 8 Hinata estaba tarde, Nunca en su vida ella habia llegado tarde a ningun citio o compromiso, Pero el encuentro con Gaara la habia dejado intrigada y no habia dormido muy bien, cuando se levanto era tardisimo asi que ni tan siquiera desayuno para poder llegar por lo menos 30 minutos tarde.

Finalmente llegó. Kiba y Shino no estaban entrenando, estaban esperando por ella, Al ver a la joven llegar inmediatamente salieron corriendo hacia donde ella

" Hinata! "

Kiba la logró agarrar antes de que se cayera al piso, Sus rodillas estaban tan temblorosas que no podian aguantar su peso.

" Hinata¿Que te paso ? tu no eres de llegar tarde y mucho menos en este estdo " Su compañero Shino mas le reclamo que dijo

" Lo siento, pero estaba tarde y trate de llegar lo mas rapido posible "

Hinata trató de disculparse, pero sus compañeros no tenian derecho a reclamarle, Ella era la que siempre los mantenia en linea y se preocupa por ellos mas que por ella misma, Siempre habia sido la que mantenia al equipo con los pies en la tierra y entre los 3 habia crecido un lazo bastante fuerte.

Kiba la levanto estilo nupcial

" ¿ Comiste algo ? " Perguntó Kiba

Hinata le respondió con la cabeza

" Muy bien, Te gusta el ramen "

Nuevamente la joven contesto con la cabeza

" Shino cargala, yo llevo el equipaje de entrenamiento "

Shino hizo como Kiba le dijo y la cargo. Cuando Kiba fue a recoger el equipo notó un olor raro, Akamaru tambien lo noto y comenzo a ladrar

Kiba reconozio inmediatamente el olor ya lo habia olido una vez en la mision para salvar a Sasuke, era Gaara lo que Kiba no entendia era que el hacia alli.

Recogio el equipaje y se monto encima de Akamaru y salieron del campo lo mas rapido posible, algo le daba el presentimiento que no era casualidad que Gaara estuviera alrededor.

* * *

Luego de haber comido Ramen con sus compañeros Hinata decidio salir a caminar por el mismo parque en el que se habia encontrado a Gaara

Sintió como alguien la observaba a poca distancia, Ya conocia esa sensación. No habia duda que era la misma persona que de cierta manera ella estaba esperando ver.

Gaara

" Gaara "

Susurro su nombre tan silenciosamente que de no haber estado detras de ella nunca lo hubiera escuchado.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con esos ojos azules que unicamente ella sabia leer, esos ojos color cielo que solo ella desifraba.

" Hinata "

Hinata sintió su corazón acelerarse al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del pelirojo. Su voz era exigente de atencion y portadora de odio pero a la misma vez tranquilidad.

Gaara se sentia tranquilo cuando estaba unicamente con ella, No tenia que fingir ser otra persona ella sabia quien era Gaara el real no la imagen que todo el mundo tenia de el. El habia cambiado muchisimo gracias a Naruto pero todavia le costaba algunas cosas como expresar interes y sentimientos por una persona.

Sin embargo con Hinata no le importaba cuando sentia odio lo reflejaba en su mirada, cuando sentia soledad se acercaba a ella y cuando pedia a suplicas cariño su piel se encontraba con la de ella.

Ella ya conocia cada una de sus emociones. No sabe de donde vino el impulso pero Hinata se acerco a el.

Tomo la mano del pelirojo y la unio con la de ella

Mientras las manos de el eran duras y frias las de ella eran suaves y calientes.

Gaara sintio como ese calor se transmitia con ese simple toque. Sus manos se llenaron de vida y en un impulso tomo ambas manos de la hermosa Hyuga y las unio a las suyas.

El tenia que volver a su villa, a la villa de la arena mañana pero antes de irse tenia que ver a cierta peli-azul Hyuga. Ahora que sus manos habian hecho contacto y que ella no mostraba mas miedo por el queria quedarse con ella por mucho mas tiempo. Queria saber mas de emociones aunque no entendia lo que sentia, era algo maravilloso, solo queria estar con ella.

" Hinata, mañana tengo que irme a Sunagakure "

Hinata lo miro fijamente a los ojos

" Quiero que vengas conmigo "

No podia creer lo que habia escuchado El queria que ella se fuera con el hacia su villa, hacia su hogar. Anelaba su compañia lo que nunca nadie habia demostrado hacia ella. Como era posible que la persona considerada un monstruo y asesino sin corazon era la primera en demostrar algun tipo se sentimiento por ella.

" Gaara, no puedo, mi familia, mis compañeros, Naru-- "

" Olvidalos a todos ellos ven conmigo aunque sea por un tiempo "

Hinata se sintio vulnerable no sabia que hacer aunque su razon le decia

que no su cuerpo y alma le decian que si.

" Pero, Por que yo "

Gaara no sabia que responder, asi que hizo lo primero que le vino en mente

Unio sus labios con los de ella Al principio ella trató de empujarlo pero finalmente siguio lo que su corazon le decia. Siempre habia esperado que su primer beso fuese con Naruto. Pero este no era Naruto era Gaara.

Cuando necesitaban respiracion se separaron pero sus labios estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podian sentir la respiracion del otro.

Hinata no aguanto estar tan cerca de el.

Esta vez fue ella quien lo beso, demostrandole todo el dolor y lo que habia sufrido en un simple beso.

El beso fue mas largo y mas apasionado que el primero. Aunque lo negaran ambos lo disfrutaron

" Si Gaara, Me voy contigo "

Gaara la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo dandole varias vueltas y besandola de nuevo

" Eres mia "

" Solo tuya Gaara "

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a GaaHinalovers y a todos los fans de Gaara y Hinata 


	3. Tragedia

Naruto no me pertenece

Historia por AnimeFanPR

* * *

Hinata se levanto al sonido de unas voces gritando y objetos rompiendose.

Ella habia llegado con Gaara desde hace 12 semanas y ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar las peleas entre Baki y Temari. Baki le habia dicho a Gaara que para mantener la villa segura tenia que tener un hijo heredero ya pronto o sino Temari siendo la mayor tenia que proveer un futuro Kazekage.

Temari era la hermana mayor y la mas madura asi que amenazo a Gaara si Hinata quedaba embarazada

Al principio Hinata pensaba que Temari la odiaba pero con el tiempo se dio de cuenta de que era por el bien de los dos. Si tenian un hijo tan pronto alomejor el creceria sin amor y rechazado por sus propios padres en caso de una separación. Era mejor conocerse mas y mantener una relación solida.

Hinata tomo una ducha y se vistio, se peino y se dirigio hacia la oficina de Gaara.

Como la oficina de Gaara estaba en el ultimo piso y los hermanos de la arena vivian en el penultimo piso pudo ver que esta vez la discusion entre Temari y su maestro era mas seria de lo que pensaba

' Mejor busco a Gaara '

Se voltio para salir corriendo pero se detuvo cuando escucho un sonido muy conocido

Miro hacia donde la mayor de los hermanos de la arena estaba

Esta vez ella estaba en el piso con una mano en su mejilla mientras su Maestro tenia la mano abierta en el mismo lado donde Temari se estaba tapando la mejilla

" Temari "

Baki cerró el puño y levanto a Temari del pelo

" Escuchame bien mocosa yo soy 15 años mayor que tu asi que no tienes derecho a desobedecerme "

Hinata llego a tiempo y detuvo el puño de Baki antes de que golpeara la cara de Temari, Baki la solto dejandola caer al piso bruscamente luego miro a Hinata y se retiro.

" Por Dios!!!!! Por que carajo hay tanto escandalo! "

La figura de un moreno medio dormido se acerco hacia las dos

" Que dia--"

Kankuro se restrego los ojos a ver si lo que veia era real

" No, es real "

Hinata ayudo a Temari a levantarse y la llevo hacia donde su hermano, Kankuro la levanto y todos se dirigieron a la oficina de Gaara

* * *

" Adelante "

Gaara dejo de trabajar en sus papeles cuando vio a Hinata entrar por la puerta se paro para abrazarla pero se detuvo cuando vio a Kankuro con Temari en manos detras.

" ¿Que Paso? "

Hinata lo abrazo y en el oido le susurró lo que paso, Gaara estava enfurecido y Hinata sabia que no era bueno cuando el estaba asi

" Gaara, Gaara calmate ven vamos a hablar "

Hinata se lo llevó fuera de la oficina por el brazo y mantuvo su agarre firme hasta que llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de ella. Abriendo la puerta Hinata lo metio dentro del cuarto y lo sento en la cama

Gaara se paro enfurecido y le dio un puño a la pared que dejo una leve hundimiento

" Quieres un cafe algo que te calme "

Gaara la miro y no dijo nada

Se acerco a ella y la abrazo, repiro la tranquilidad de Hinata y se empezo a calmar pero al estar tan cerca de ella su cuerpo comenco a reaccionar por si solo. De tener las manos en la espalda de ella las bajo mas abajo

Hinata trato de calmar su respiracion al sentir sus manos en el trasero de ella

" Tu eres lo unico que me calma "

En situaciones eso era considerado bueno pero en esta era tortura para la pobre Hyuga

Se separaron y se besaron con mas pasion que cualquier de los libros Icha Icha

Gaara la coloco en la cama bajo el y se continuaron besando

Aunque Gaara dice que el nunca habia besado a nadie mas que a Hinata besaba demasiado bien.

Las manos de Gaara empezaron a bajar por el cuerpo espectacular de Hinata, se detuvo en uno de los pechos y lo masajeo mientras penetraba la virgen boca de la Hyuga con su lengua. Hinata solto un gemido que envio temblores electricos en el cuerpo del peli-rojo.

Cuando necesitaban aire se separaron

Gaara empeazo a besar la frente de Hinata bajando a las mejillas, luego a la nariz

Beso la otra mejilla y las esquinas de la boca de ella, Hinata lo tomo por el cabello y lo beso ferozmente

EL la separo y le beso el menton bajando hasta el cuello dejando una que otra marca. Cuando llego a la parte donde el hombro y el cuello se encuentran chupo suavemente en la area y luego la beso, lo mismo hizo en el lado contrario. Que mejor manera de demostrar al mundo que Hinata tenia dueño que con pruebas fisicas.

Gaara detuvo su tortura por un momento y se quito la bata de Kazekage tirandola al piso, Luego se quito la camisa quedando solo en pantalones.

Volvio con su tortura no sin antes quitarle la camisa a Hinata. La sento para poder remover esa molesta pieza de ropa

Los pechos de la joven entraron en contacto con el frio de la mañana pero no por mucho. El frio fue remplasado por algo caliente y en un lado mojado

Gaara tomo un pezon en su mano y jugo con el mientras lamia el otro haciendo circulos y dejando saliva alrededor

" Gaara "

Musica para sus oidos

" Que quieres Hina "

El la estaba tentando y aunque ella lo sabia no podia hacer nada al respecto el la volvia loca

Luego de hacer lo mismo con el otro pechobajo lentamente besando el estomago plano de la hermosa princesa, Por un momento se detuvo y lo observo pensando en como se veria un poco mas inflado cargando su hijo

" Gaara, Hazme tuya "

Al escuchar el pedido de Hinata Gaara continuo su camino hasta encontrarse con la falda vlanca que ella estaba vistiendo

Desabotono el frente de la falda y las iba a bajar cuando

" Gaara, Temari esta en el hospital se desmallo y perdio la consiencia "

Reconocio la voz al otro lado de la puerta como Kankuro, se quiso golpear asi mismo como se le olvido su propia hermana

Hinata se puso su sosten y la camisa mientras le dio la camisa a Gaara y se fue a peinar y acomodar bien las cosas para que nadie notara lo que staban haciendo los dos tortolitos.

* * *

" Los familiares de la señorita Sabaku "

Gaara, Kankuro y Hinata salieron corriendo hacia el doctor para saber cual era la condicion de Temari

Gaara estaba mas preocupado que nadie. Esta no era la primera vez que Temari se enfermaba y se desmallaba hace tres meses que se mareaba, no tenia apetito, siempre le dolia la cabeza y estaba mas palida que nunca el no quizo decir a nadie por que penso que como ella dijo era una leve anemia por que ella estaba muy ocupada y no habia comido bien ultimamente pero si habia perdido la consiencia por mas de 3 minutos ya algo andaba mal.

" Me temo que la sutuación es peor de lo que pensamos "

Hinata agarro la mano de Gaara con fuerza

" Temari tiene Leucemia"

Los tres se quedaron en shock, Hinata se mareo al escuchar las espeluznantes noticias

Un hombre alto detras de ellos tambien escucho las noticias y se sorprendio.

Baki se alejo del hospital, de Temari y de la atemorizante revelacion

" Podemos ir a verla "

" Si, Siganme "

* * *

Temari estaba sentada debilmente en la cama

" Temari santo cielo "

Kankuro la abrrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, Gaara aguanto las ganas de abrazarla y de llorar por ella y junto ella y solo abrazo levemente a Hinata

" Ouch "

Kankuro no le hizo caso a su hermana y la siguio abrazando

" Kankuro me duele "

Gaara le puso una mano en el hombro a su hermano y este la dejo ir

Temari observo las lagrimas en los ojos de su hermano menor y limpio una que no pudo ser contenida

" Gaara "

Gaara la observo por un momento y sintio que el corazon se le partia en dos

" Como paso esto Temari, Como "

Una solitaria lagrima descendio de los ojos color cielo Hinata abrazo a Gaara y lo dejo llorar en su hombro

Temari se empezo a sentir mareada y agarro fuertemente la mano de Kankuro, la cabeza le dolio y su cuerpo se rindio

" Temari, Temari, Temari!!! "

Ya no era escuchado un Beep, Beep, Beep sino un largo Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp

Una lagrima escapo los ojos de la Princesa de Sunagakure y el viento danzó fuertemente en tristeza, Su dueña, Temari, La diosa del viento habia muerto.

* * *

Lo siento por matar a Temari pero algo tragico tenia que pasar, Tbn lo siento pero todavia no Lemon jejeje que mala soy, En el proximo capitulo esperen mas GaaHina y explicare la pelea del principio por que por supuesto tiene su razon. Esto no esta verificado cuando lo verifique no tendra errores pero por ahora si. Bueno Hasta la proxima BYE! 


	4. Mi Angel

Naruto,

Espero te encuentres bien. Aca las cosas estan mejorando un poco, Gaara todavi tiene un poco de dificultad aceptando la muerte de su hermana. Hace dos semanas fue su funeral y aun no entra en mi cabeza como Temari pudo esconder esta enfermedad por tanto tiempo. Kankuro se ha pasado todo el tiempo tratando de recolectar informacion y expedientes de hospitales para ver si alguno tiene a Temari registrada, pero no hay resultados hasta ahora. Yo sigo dandole el mejor apollo que puedo a los dos pero no es facil Aunque estoy segura de que Baki sabe algo de Temari no quiero preocupar a Gaara y a Kankuro por mi imaginacion. Ya pronto voy a visitar por alla para la boda de Neji. Espero te encuentres bien y visites pronto, Estoy segura de que a Gaara le vendria bien tu compañia.

Cuidate, Con Cariño, Hinata

Hinata termino de escribir la letra y la dejo encima del escritorio de su futuro marido, Luego le pediria y uno de los ninjas que iban a viajar a Konoha que se le entragaran a Naruto.

Despues de la tragica muerte de Temari las cosas habian cambiado increiblemente, Gaara se la pasa encerrado casi todo el tiempo e incluso Kankuro se encuentra como lider de Suna por el momento. Gaara se queria alejar un poco del trabajo, necesitaba aliviarse un poco del dolor y lo mas seguro es que estar 17 horas en una oficina firmando papeles y dirigiendo una de las villas mas grandes del mundo no era facil.

Aunque Hinata no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de Temari su relacion con Gaara se habia afectado ya casi ni comoartian tiempo juntos asi que ella decidio que alomejor el necesitaba a alguien que lo entendiera, Naruto, De paso ella va a visitar a Neji y a asistir a su boda.

Dejando salir un suspiro de frustración Hinata salio de la oficina hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Gaara, Indecisa abrio la puerta y como siempre vio a Gaara sentado en una silla al frente de la ventana observando el desierto y la arena como si su vida dependiera en ello.

Era notable que se habia tomado la muerte de su hermana fuertemente, Hinata se acerco lentamente hasta colocar un brazo en el hombro del peli-rojo.

" Supongo que te vaz el proximo martes "

" Si "

Gaara se levanto de la silla y miro por un rato mas al desalentador paisaje, Luego se voltio y dirigio su mirada hacia Hinata.

Por mas que el hubiera querido evitar herirla no podia actuar de otra manera. Hinata trataba de sacarlo del hoyo de tristeza en el que se estaba hundieno pero el la estaba empujando a ella tambien. Algo faltaba en su relacion con ella, Ella era hermosa, Buena y siempre trataba de velar por su bienestar, pero algo faltaba.

Gaara no era uno de amar y el estaba seguro de que el no la amaba cuando la trajo con el y aun esta seguro de que no la ama pero siente algo especial por ella.

Amo, era una palabra que el nunca entendio, La persona que mas lo amaba y aquien amaba mas en el mundo se la habian llevado, y a hora la persona que le estaba brindando luz y seguridad se estaba alejando.

Seguramente luego de irse a Konoha, Hinata se quede en su hogar, Donde la necesitan, la aman y se lo demuestran. El la necesitaba y la admiraba y queria pero no se lo demostraba y no la amaba completamente.

Hinata por su parte estaba segura de que ella lo estaba empezando a amar.

Miarala a los ojos y lee el dolor del angel parado al frente sullo le dolia a Gaara.

Para que herirla mas, Para que hacerle falsas promesas y atarla a ser infeliz. Gaara siempre ha estado y va a estar siempre solo, por su propia culpa por no derrumbar la barrera que impedia que entraran o salieran emociones de el.

" Hinata, Yo-- "

" Shh "

Con un dedo silencio al peli-rojo y se acerco a el hasta que caudalosamente removio el dedo y lo reemplazo con sus labios.

Al principio el trató de pelear, pero en fin las emociones lo dominaron y se vencio, Ante ella, ante el amor.

El beso se hizo mas profundo, con delicadeza Gaara lentamente roso su lengua con los labios cerrados de Hinata. Insegura, Ella le permitio acceso abriendo sus labios ligeramente.

Hinata sintio como las manos de Gaara se situaban en su cuerpo, una aguantandola y la otra explorando todo su ser. Cuando su mano toco ligeramente sus pechos ella dejo un gemido, gemido que Gaara aprovecho para insertar su lengua completamente en la boca de ella.

Cuando Hinata sintio sus piernas muy debiles para sostenerla le sugerio a Gaara la cama.

Lentamente Gaara la recosto sobre la cama, y cuidadosamente se situo encima de ella, besandola tiernamente y tratando de remover el vestido que privaba la piel desnuda y palida de su mujer. Una vez le removio el vestido lo descarto al suelo y comenzo a besar el cuello de Hinata.

Situo un beso donde el hombro y el cuello se encuentran y dejo una mordida alli, reclamando lo que le pertenecia.

" Gaara, Antes de irme, Por Favor hazme tuya "

Hinata ayudo a Gaara a quitarse la camisa hasta que ambos estaban solo en ropa interior. Los besos de Gaara siguieron bajando hasta llegar al pecho aun cubierto de su Angel, Molesto desabotono el sosten y lo tiro al piso, Finalmente sintio la piel suave de la mujer bajo el..

Embuelto en placer tomo un pecho en su mano y lo masajeo mientras su boca se hacia cargo del otro. Hinata gimio debilmente y cerro los ojos disfrutando la sensacion y bloqueando todo excepto Gaara y sus excelentes manos y boca haciendole el amor.

Luego de hacer lo mismo con el otro pecho Gaara bajo sobre el estomago plano de Hinata, besando la piel bajo sus labios como un animal vicioso. Cuidadosamente levanto las piernas de Hinata y le quito sus bragas, dejandola desnuda frente a el.

Tomando un momento Gaara se levanto levemente y observo a su futura mujer.

Cabello desarreglado, ojos cerrados, Labios inchados por sus besos exigentes, Pechos del perfecto tamaño, estomago plano pero muscular, y piernas largas y adorables.

Hinata abrio los ojos y se levanto para besar a Gaara, explorando el cuerpo esbelto de su caballero. Sintiendose impaciente Hinata le quito el ultimo articulo de ropa que lo cubria.

Volviendose a besar las manos de ella bajaron hasta sentir la ereccion de su compañero, Timidamente atrapo su ereccion entre sus manos y la comenzo a masajear, Gaara dejo un sonido que parecia un gemido salir de su garganta y empujo hacia adelante en la mano de ella.

Recostandola de nuevo sobre la cama, Abrio las piernas de ella y inserto un dedo en ella. Hinata tiro la cabeza hacia atras y se mordio los labios para aguantar los gritos de placer.

Lentamente Gaara empezo a moverse hacia adentro y fuera, Con respiros cortos y fuertes llenos de lujuria. Al rato de repetir la misma mocion inserto otro dedo, Haciendo imposible para Hinata esconder sus gemidos.

" Gaara, te necesito "

" Hinata, hazme olvidar, hazme amarte, Te lo ruego Por favor "

Gaara sacó sus dedos y decidiendo que era suficiente se posiciono entre las piernas de ella. Tomando las manos de ella y uniendolas con las suyas en un movimiento brusco se introdujo en ella.

Hinata grito y lloro del dolor y de la incomodidad, Gaara la beso con amor y limpio las lagrimas de la cara angelical de ella, Luego de besar el cuello de ella por un rato se empezo a mover, lento pero con fuerza.

" Gaara "

Escuchando su nombre salir de los labios puros de Hinata, Gaara empezo a ir mas rapido sus embestidas cada vez mas fuertes y forzadas, Hinata sintio como el toco un punto que la llevo al cielo y de vuelta, Gaara continuo tocando ese punto hasta que Hinata no pudo mas, Sus musculos se empezaron a contraer violentamente y su respiracion se fue por un momento.

" Gaara, Te Amo! "

Al escuchar esas dos palabra salir de los labios de la mujer bajo el en extasis, No pudo contenerso y se dejo ir, dentro de ella, dejando que su esencia se infiltrara en ella, Luego de unos segundos mas de placer Se recostaron uno al lado del otro abrazados. Hinata se dormio y Gaara asegurandose de que estuviera dormida le beso la frente y le susurro

" Yo tambien, Te amo, Mi Angel "


	5. Lo que viene

* * *

  


* * *

  


Hinata despertó con la luz molestosa del sol, Probablemente eran las 6 de la mañana. Despues de lo que habia pasado con Gaara se habian levantado por un rato y comido algo, Luego Gaara decidió ir a su oficina por un rato y hacer un poco de trabajo para despejarse la mente de las horroridades de los ultimos dias.

Kankuro por su parte les anunció en la hora de cenar que se estaria tomando un viaje hasta la villa de la niebla. Por un asunto de sus marionetas. Al parecer el dia anterior le habia venido bien a todos. Gaara estaba un poco mas animado y Kankuro se iba a distraer un poco durante su viaje.

Hinata por su parte seguia un poco confundida. Estaba mas segura que nunca de que amaba a Gaara, pero lo mejor era que le dejara tomar su espacio y ella tener espacio para ella misma por un tiempo. Ver a Naruto, Neji, Kiba y Shino le iba a venir bien, Extrañaba a todos.

Tambien ella sabia que las cosas iban a ser un poco raras. Despues de irse con Gaara sin decir nada, Escribió una letra solo a Neji donde se disculpó y le informo su localización.

Obviamente Neji estaba enfadado siendo el primo protectivo que el era, era la reacción mas natural. En el fondo le hacia sentir bien a Hinata que alguien se preocupara por ella.

Decidiendo que ya era suficiente de pensamientos, lentamente se levantó de la cama mirandose al espejo. Parecia una loca sacada de un manicomio, Sus ojos tenian bolsas negras de cansancio, su pelo fuera de lugar y sin peinar, y su ropa todo arrugada y fuera de lugar.

" Definitivamente que no soy una belleza natural "

Mientras se miraba al espejo y se trataba de arreglar el cabello no se fijó que Gaara estaba parado en la entrada de la puerta observando cada movimineto que ella hacia.

Gaara no podia pero quedarse observando a la mujer frente al espejo, Era hermosa. Aunque un poco dearreglada y parecia un desastre el lo encontraba tierno, verla al natural y recien levantada.

" Seas o no como quiera te ver hermosa "

" Gaara "

Hinata se trato de meter al baño y arreglarse un poco pero Gaara solo se rió y abrio la puerta sacandola del baño por la cintura.

" No hace falta que te hagas nada, Asi te ves mas radiante "

La joven sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban por el comentario, ella no se creia ver atractiva en ese estado perosi el lo decia, Hablando de estado, por cierto Gaara tenia sus batas de Kazekage y su sombrero estaba gentilmente acostado sobre la cama.

" De vuelta al trabajo, eh "

El peli-rojo asintió con la cabeza y situo un pequeño beso en la boca de la muchacha frente a el. Decidiendo que aun tenia tiempo para mortificar a Hinata por un rato. Le empezó a hacer cosquillas en los lados a Hinata, Hinata se comenzó a reir hasta perder el balance y caer a la cama con Gaara encima.

" Hinata, ¿ Cuando es tu viaje ? "

Dejando un suspiro Hinata se sacó a Gaara de encima y se sentó al lado de el.

" En 5 dias me voy, Espero llegar alla en un dia si no tomo descanso y me quedare por una semana, hasta que pase todo el ajoro de la boda , ¿Por que ? "

" Nada "

" Miedo de estar solo "

" No "

" Miedo de que Neji venga de vuelta conmigo "

" No "

" Miedo de extrañarme "

" No "

" Entonces "

" Adivina "

" Miedo de que te deje por otro "

" Lo mató "

" No que necesites, Yo siempre te voy a ser fiel "

Gaara sonrió al ultimo comentario de la chica, Si era algo que el no dudaba era que ella era incapaz de hacer eso, Pero tenia miedo de que alguien que la tratara mejor que el fuera a conquiatar su corazón, Despues de que ella se entregó completamente a el lo menos que se merecia era una galaxia en su nombre.

" Cuando regreses te quiero mostrar algo "

Sonriendo e ignorando su ultimo comentario Hinata lo beso, esta vez con pasión callendo encima de el en la cama sus manos comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de el y frustradament trató de quitar las batas de el peli-rojo, justo cuando habia descubierto como alguien abrió la puerta y los sacó de su trance.

" Kazekage-sama, El doc-- Disculpe no sabia que ustedes estaban, ehm ocupados "

Levantadose y acomodandose sus ropas Gaara beso rapidamente a Hinata y salio de la habitacion junto a Kyo. Aunque un poco molesto trato de ser amable con el pobre hombre que lo que queria hacer era informarle de algo probablemente importante.

" Disculpe nuevamente Kazekage "

" No te preoocupes, ahora dime que pasó "

" El doctor avisó que quiere hablare contigo, al parecer las insistencias de su hermano Kankuro dieron resultados. Aparentemente el doctor encontró expedientes de su hermana, Que en paz descanse, Temari y tiene una posible causa de su enfermedad "

" Voy, a ,saber com--como y por que Temari se mu-- "

Sabiendo que era dificil para el joven hablar de la muerte de su hermana Kyo asintió con la cabeza y golpeo gentilmente el brazo del peli-rojo

" Por fin, Gaara, Vamos a saber la verdad "

* * *

Ok se que me tome mi tiempo en actualizar pero mi bendita computadora tiene problemas con la coneccion y por eso estoy actualizando hoy otra vez se que este capitulo es corto pero espero sea de su agrado Gracias por no perder las esperanzas, Jeje Hasta Pronto!!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Una vez Gaara le habia avisado a Kankuro sobre los resultados del analisis de Temari salio con Hinata de inmediato al hospital. Estaba asustado pero a la misma vez aliviado por saber que habia matado a su hermana y por que.

Lamentablemente el doctor estaba ocupado asi que tuvo que esperar junto a Hinata. Kankuro habia recibido la carta de Kankuro pero no habia podido llegar hacia su hogar a tiempo, Baki por otra parte no se habia presentado ni tan siquiera a los actos funebres, Hinata dijo que probablemente era el dolor de haber perdido a quien queria como una hija.

Despues de 30 agonizantes minutos el doctor llevo a Gaara y a Hinata a su oficina. Una vez adentro tomo asiento y con un suspiro saco unos portafolios de un a gaveta, tirandolos en el escritorio al frente de Gaara.

" Su hermana estaba enferma desde hace mucho, joven. Al parecer en un viaje que hizo hace 3 años aproximadamente bajo condiciones desconocidas contrajo la enfermedad. Se quedo callada y no tomo tratamiento, lo mas curioso de todo es que la joven Temari no murió de la enfermedad en si "

" De que murio entonces "

" Me temo que a su hermana la envenenaron, El veneno estaba esperando el minimo de sus esfuerzos fisicos para hacer efecto pero, como ella no habia sufrido lecciones recientemente el golpe que se le ocasiono en la cabeza activo el veneno y la enfermedad a la vez, fue una tragica colision dentro de su cuerpo, Lo siento pero esa es la verdad "

Gaara estaba sorprendido, envenenada su hermana habia sido asesinada, no por Baki sino por el infeliz que la enveneno y peor aun ella no le habia dicho a nadie de su enfermedad, se lo habia callado simplemente no habia razon que justificara sus actos. Hinata trato de calmar al pelirojo tomando su mano y uniendola con la de ella.

" Le recomiende que investigue quien podria ser el cupable de tal calumnia, le deseo mucha suerte y nuevamente lo siento por la muerte de nuestra preciada Temari "

Sin mencionar una sola palabra Gaara salio de la oficina con Hinata y se dirigieron silenciosamente hasta la mansion, Estando indispuesto para trabajar Gaara se fue a su cuarto junto con su mujer.

Esa noche entre los brazos de su amada al menos pudo olvidar un poco el dolor que sentia al saber la verdad. La unica persona posible de hacerlo sentir mejor y devolverle tranquilidad era Hinata, asi que esa noche dejo que solo su amor por ella hablara dejo que sus manos y caricias dijeran lo que sus labios no se atrevian.

" Kazekage-sama tiene visita "

Gaara miro por encima de la pila de papeles acumuladas en su escritorio hacia la puerta donde estaba Neji parado con una expresion seria.

" Neji, Umm, Pasa "

" Lo que te vengo a decir es ligero pero muy importante, Konoha esta bajo ataque "

" Enviare a un grupo de ninjas para que vayan a Konoha en ese instante "

Contesto Gaara hacia el Hyuuga sin dejarlo terminar

" Muy bien, pero tambien vengo de parte de mi clan. El padre de Hinata quiere que si seguridad sea primero y yo estoy de acuerdo con el "

" Hinata esta protegida junto a mi "

" Lo se, pero no es suficiente posiblemente ustedes sean el proximo blanco "

" ¿Y? "

" Vengo a llevarme a Hinata a un lugar donde es seguro, solo tu y yo podemos saber su localizacion "

" Cuando ? "

" En este instante ella esta empacando, no le pude avisar antes y le pido disculpas Kazekage-sama "

" No te preocupes Neji, Antes que nada quiero hablar con Hinata "

Justo en ese momento Hinata entroa la oficina con una ligera mochila llena de sus pertenencias en su lado. Dejo la maleta a un lado y abrazo a su primo, luego fue hacia donde Gaara y de la mano los dos salieron de la extensa oficina.

" Gaara en cuanto todo esto acabe lo primero que hare es volver, y nos vamos a casar, Te lo juro "

Sonriendo al escuchar la mejor noticia posible Gaara abrazo a su amada y le beso la frente. Antes de que se fuera le dio un beso apasionado y le coloco una medalla en las manos.

" Para mi futura esposa, te va a mantener cerca de mi "

Con lagrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos purpuras Hinata lo beso. Gaara cuidadosamente le puso la medalla a Hinata y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Neji quien ya venia con las maletas de su prima les dijo que era tiempo de irse, una vez ya estaban fuera del edificio Hinata tomo la pequeña medalla de oro en sus manos y dejo una soitaria lagrima caer.

" Ahora estas justo en mi corazón "

Okokokok, No me maten mi computadora esta dañada ( otra vez ) asi que no habia podido escribir nada, Disculpenme el retraso y muchisimas gracias por el apoyo, Se que hay errores de gramatica pero los reviso luego, Nota: el ataque a Konoha no tiene nada que ver con el del manga actual. La medalla de Hinata digamos que es en forma del kanji que Gaara tiene en la frente, Nada esperos que les satisfasca por ahora y nos veremos pronto. Ahhh y FELICIDADES !!!!! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO !!!!!! MI REGALO PARA USTEDES JEJEJE


End file.
